tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Engines Beneath Kalis
Log Title: Engines Beneath Kalis Characters: Megatron, Nemesis Location: Underground Cavern - Kalis Date: February 06, 2017 TP: End of Days TP Summary: Megatron tasks Nemesis to restore the planetary engines beneath Kalis. Category:2017 Category: End of Days TP Category:Logs As logged by Megatron - Monday, February 06, 2017, 10:09 PM Underground Cavern - Kalis :This massive, hidden cavern is filled with a huge fusion reactor and propulsion engines of near staggering size and proportion. It is an effort of either immense vision or incredible folly. Some of the technology is old - this seems to have been a project built over a very long time period and ultimately abandoned before completion. Enough of the framework is finished, however, to tempt the imagination - if the work could be completed, this could be something that could literally move the world. Megatron is in the entrance to a massive hollow deep beneath Kalis. A cave-in had blocked off access to the fissure, but Drillhorn's hard work has finally revealed the secret fissure hidden amongst the tunnels beneath the city. "Step aside," Megatron orders Drillhorn. Once the Decepticon drilltank is out of his way, Megatron uses his incredible strength to move aside the last bit of debris -- revealing a cavern full of enormous engines and a partially-complete reactor to power them. The thing about cave-ins, or anytime something is closed off, is that inevitably there's another way opened to reach the same location. Terrans phrase it as 'God closes a door, but opens a window'. Nemesis, of course, is not remotely the religious type, but even he has to admit that the phrase has some degree of merit. Which is why, when Megatron opens his own way in, he finds that not only has Nemesis already arrived, but he's apparently made himself at home, what with his mobile laboratory deployed and operational as a sort of engineering bay. In fact, he's looking at the readouts on one screen. He glances up and around, lets out a faint 'ahh' of acknowledgement, then turns back around again. "For once, Scrapper and his ilk aren't late," he comments as he taps a few keys at the console before turning around fully to face the Slagmaker. "He's coordinating the material requirements to get this operational, and the rest of them... well, they'd damned well better be gathering up everything. I'm just running tests to see what sort of output to expect, given the age of the technology here and the projected reactor outputs." Megatron's brief look of surprise is quickly replaced by one rarely seen by other Decepticons -- that of contented satisfaction. "Excellent," he replies, sending Drillhorn to shore up the second entrance he's created. "The 'energon rejuvenation matris' should have restored enough of the previously 'dead' energon to get the reactor going again. All we'll need next is the coordinates to steer Cybertron to the nearest star -- and then we'll bleed it dry, and restore Cybertron!" "And who, exactly, is going to enter this chamber into which no mech may enter, let alone with a Key that no mech can find?" Nemesis turns back to regard his screen, leaving open the obvious question: whose encryption protocols did he crack for those little tidbits? "These are the questions that intrigue me the most." "Questions that will be answered in time, once all is in readiness," Megatron responds, keeping his cards close to the vest, but not prying where Nemesis is getting his information. He walks over to Nemesis's lab setup, looking over his equipment and what readings are currently displayed. "How quickly can you get this reactor and these engines up and running? I want to be ready to move as soon as everything is in place." Nemesis hmphs quietly. "Depends on how long it takes the Constructicons to bring in all the necessary materials," he replies. "Shockwave should probably be told that his encryption codes need updating at some point." Well, that answers /that/ question. "My estimation would be in the next seven to ten solar cycles." Megatron might notice something else nearby: a small holo-projector showing what looks like a blue flaming avian creature. Megatron nods. "Very well. Take whatever resources you need -- this preempts all of your assignments for now." He glances meaningfully at Nemesis' visible pet project, but says nothing else about it, trusting Nemesis to get the point. "Keep me abreast of your progress, and let me know immediately if there are any delays. I will get you my original plans for all of this, so you will not have to reverse-engineer everything from scratch." Megatron turns as a noise is heard in the tunnels outside -- a voice, and the sound of digging. Turning on his heel, Megatron leaves to investigate.